


Other Lives and Dimensions

by northerndownpout



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anchors, Angry Liam Dunbar, Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, High School, Human Theo Raeken, Jinn/Genie, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo is lonely and a jinn sends him to an alternate universe but why, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northerndownpout/pseuds/northerndownpout
Summary: After the Anuk-Ite is defeated, Theo retreats to solitude. In the woods, he encounters strange magic that changes the past - and in doing so, changes everything. He has his family back, but it comes with a cost. Living in Beacon Hills is never that simple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the poem "Other Lives and Dimensions and Finally a Love Poem" by Bob Hicok.

Theo scanned the line of trees surrounding him, each one seeming more menacing in the dark, lit only by the dim flames of the campfire at his feet. With the Anuk-Ite gone and the amateur hunters on their way to being disarmed, he knew that the excessive _thumping_ of his heart in his chest couldn’t be explained by the supernatural alone. No, now that there was nothing to worry about in Beacon Hills, it was back to the usual.

For Theo, ‘the usual’ was solitude.

Although the pack begrudgingly regarded him as an ally now, they didn’t entirely trust him. Honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if they were biding their time until the opportunity for them to repair the sword arose. He could be sentenced to his fate a second time if he didn’t play his cards right.

Theo tossed another stick into the fire, crouching down to stare into the embers.

Scott had told him to stick around. “We may need you,” he’d said, before sleep had overtaken him. Theo had stood in the McCall living room for mere moments afterward, watching Scott’s pack sleep on any available surface, exhausted and in need of security, before leaving.

He had gotten used to sleeping in the backseat of the truck. Comfort was never much of a necessity, not growing up under the guardianship of the Dread Doctors. Still, the fresh air feels better than the contained cab of the truck. Under the night sky, with all the stars and the moon visible between the branches, Theo felt more at peace.

It was not safe, being this far out in the woods, out in the open. Any rogue hunter could have still found him, kill him, and no one would have sensed anything amiss. But ever since Theo escaped Tara’s reach, the waking up in the confines of the truck felt too much like waking up in the morgue.

The wind picked up around him, whipping the flames down. Theo swore under his breath, nothing more than a whisper, yet behind him there was the unmistakable sound of laughter.

Theo stood. On instinct, his claws and fangs emerged before he’d even identified the threat. _He’s so stupid._ If he hadn’t been so focused on his own rapid heartrate, he could have easily heard that of anyone around him. He should _always_ be on his guard.

“Need some help with the fire?”

Theo watched a man emerge from the trees, as if he was one himself, and walk toward him, past him, to kneel by the fire pit. Theo held his breath the whole time.

“I’ve got it just fine, thanks,” he managed after a moment, but it was too late, and the man had already coaxed the fire back to life.

Although the fire burned brighter, Theo could still barely make out the features of the man’s face. It didn’t do much to ease his nerves, but he still forced himself to retract his claws and fangs. This soon after the whole mess with the hunters, it wouldn’t do to make anyone else afraid of him – of them.

Theo kept his gaze locked on the side of the man’s face as he stood again, but even facing the flames everything is shadow.

“Who are you?” Theo asked, his words drawn out.

“It doesn’t matter. I know who you are. Theo Raeken.”

Theo stiffened, his shoulders squared, his hands curled into closed fists at his sides. Without restraint, his eyes flashed in the darkness. “What do you want?”

The man inhaled deeply, then exhaled in a rush. The wind seemed to blow harder, rustling the tree branches above them. “No, that’s not the question.”

This. This is why Scott didn’t want him to leave, Theo was sure of it. Although, Scott’s true reservations were most likely in regard to the safety of his pack mates, not the lone wolf who had a habit of making bad decisions.

 _Just add this one to the list_.

Theo knew he shouldn’t have come out here alone – his heart, Tara’s heart, had been trying to tell him that all along, but he’d ignored it in favor of some fresh air.

He stepped back. The moon still shone through the branches, illuminating the forest floor. Yet, he still could not make out the man’s face, not even when he turned his body fully toward Theo.

A growl fought its way up Theo’s throat, slipped through his lips with a low rumble.

The man chuckled. “What is the question, Theo Raeken? You must know it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, or what you want, but you should know you’re not welcome here,” Theo snarled.

“It’s not about what I want, Theo Raeken,” the man said, closing the distance between them. His face lit up suddenly, a warm glow from underneath his skin, through his eyes. The heat was not unlike Parrish’s, but it only made Theo grow colder. He still could not distinguish anything about the man. It was like he could see more than he ever had before, yet he was completely and utterly blind.

Defenseless, Theo stared into the man’s eyes, slack-jawed and weak. His knees trembled. His stomach churned like waves in an oncoming storm. “I want…”

_To be normal. To have never come back to Beacon Hills as a monster. To not be alone._

“I want to do it all over again, differently,” Theo said, the words being pulled from his mouth as if on a string attached to his tongue.

Theo didn’t know what happened next, because he was suddenly lying in the back of his truck, staring out the back window at the clear sky, the dark branches cutting jagged shapes across the stars.

 

_“Theo. Theo, honey, it’s time to wake up. Theo, you’re going to be late!”_

Theo registered the light before he opened his eyes, and even then it takes several seconds to adjust to the change. In front of him was a wide window with open blinds, streaming sunlight directly into the room. It was a big room, with white walls and dark wooden furniture.

In response to the morning sun, Theo snuggled down into the blankets he was curled up in, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his face into the soft pillow beneath his head.

_It’s too early for this. It’s too-_

Theo’s eyes shot open, his entire body stiffening under the warm cloud of the duvet.

“Theo! Do you even know what time it is?!”

Slowly, Theo sat up, his fingers curled tightly into the sheets. From the bed, he could see even more of the room – the pictures and posters framed and hung neatly on the wall above the desk littered with books and paper, the mirror hung over what he assumed to be a closet door, the reflection staring back undoubtedly himself – and the woman standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips, her tan skin and long brown hair speckled with gray at the roots, the annoyed, pinched expression.

His mother.

“You can’t be late for your first day of senior year, Theo,” she scolded.

Theo stared.

“You better get your little ass moving, kiddo,” she said after a long, stretched moment of silence. Her expression softened minutely at his blank stare. “Look, I know you’re scared. We’ve all been there. Get dressed and come down and eat some breakfast, and if you want to talk, we can, and if you don’t, we can sit in silence until your sister picks you up.”

Theo swallowed, hard. “Tara?”

“Yes,” his mother said, shaking her head, “don’t think you’ll get your truck back that easily. You’re still grounded. So grounded. Now get a move on, bud.”

Theo stared at the doorway long after she left it, until the sound of a car door outside kicked him into gear. He shifted out of bed, grabbed clothes from the closet and changed into them – out of matching pajamas, what _is this place?_ – and headed toward the door.

He didn’t know what the hell was going on, but he knew he had to get out of there and fast.

He was halfway out the back door of his childhood home before he was stopped, frozen entirely, by the sight of his sister in the living room.

She held a cup of coffee close to her chest. Her dark hair was pulled up and away from her face in a loose bun. She smiled warmly at him. She moved her mouth, but no sound came out. All Theo could hear was ringing in his ears and a rush of white noise.

His chest constricted, his breathing fast and shallow, and he tried to focus on the rhythm of it to pull his senses into focus. It worked, but not before Tara frowned, and the expression made Theo’s vision blur.

“Are you okay?” he heard finally. “Theo, do you need to sit down?”

Yeah. Sitting down sounded nice.

“I’ll take you up on that,” Theo said weakly as he lowered himself onto the sofa.

Tara set her mug down on the coffee table and moved around it to sit beside him. She placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently. Theo tried to focus on the drops of sweat running down his spine, rather than the all too familiar and chilling feeling of her long lost touch.

“Dude, it’ll be okay, it’s just one day.”

“Right,” Theo said, for lack of something better to say.

“It’s a good thing you’re in so much trouble, right?” Tara said. “Or you might have driven yourself and crashed the car between here and school. Then you’d be really late.”

He could tell she was teasing, could recognize the tone from conversations between Scott and the others – Stiles, Liam, even Malia and Lydia, when they weren’t too concerned with supernatural villains and beasts - like him.

“Yeah, late,” Theo repeated.

Tara sighed, patting his shoulder before she stood. “Let’s get you going, little bro. It’s not every day you get to have a last first day. And I’m sure you want to catch up with your friends.”

“Yeah,” Theo said again. “My friends.”

And, although his mind whirred chaotically and he could barely hear his own voice over the rush in his ears, those words almost made sense. Friends? No.

But allies?

Maybe they could help him figure out what the hell was happening. All he had to do was find them.

Tara left the room, presumably to the kitchen, and Theo stood, steeling himself to follow. Self-preservation instincts told him to run.

But he could hear the sound of his mother opening the newspaper at the kitchen table, could hear Tara – the sister he once murdered in cold blood – asking something mundane and simple, and his feet guided him toward them, toward family.

For now, he didn’t see the harm in one morning with everything he lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not written anything in a long time, much less fic! I felt really inspired to try out this idea (thanks to rewatching some Teen Wolf and reading American Gods), so I hope it is interesting to read because I feel drawn to the story and will definitely be writing more. 
> 
> Sorry there's not much interaction with any other characters, I just felt it was important to set up first! Interaction will be in the next part, absolutely.
> 
> Let me know what you think (if anything is confusing/wrong/good?) if you'd like! It would be very much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to Beacon Hills High School seemed too long yet too short. Theo couldn’t stop glancing at his sister out of the corner of his eye, his sweaty palms pressed to his denim-clad thighs the whole way. Outside, the neighborhoods they passed blurred together, giving way eventually to tree-lined streets nearer to the school.

Tara looked just how Theo imagined she would, whenever he allowed himself to imagine it – her cheeks glowed a healthy pink under the warm sun, her eyes were bright and amused.

“What are you thinking about?”

It slipped out before Theo could stop it. His brain felt overloaded by the images of Tara in his nightmares and the woman clearly sitting beside him. In the struggle to understand all the emotions fighting for dominance inside him, it was no wonder he wasn’t thinking about what he’s saying.

“Just about how perfect everything is right now; you know?” Tara said, humming. “It’s like everything is falling into place. You’re feeling better and starting school again, I have my new job, mom and dad are almost done paying off their debts. It’s just going to be a good year, I can tell.”

Theo nodded helplessly. He wanted to control the rapid beats of his heart – _his_ heart – in his chest but couldn’t seem to be able to focus on it. He couldn’t even hear it.

Before that thought sent him spiraling into another panic, he redirected his attention to the conversation. “So…starting school ‘again.’”

“Do you feel up to it?” Tara asked, her voice suddenly laced with concern. She gripped the wheel a little tighter and glanced at him. “I know that last visit to the hospital was rough.”

“Yeah,” Theo said.

“The doctors thought it wouldn’t set you back more than a few weeks though, right?”

“Right,” Theo said slowly. It wasn’t enough. He needed to play along. “Yes, just a few weeks. Now I’m ready to start my senior year.”

Tara relaxed just as they pulled into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High. “Have a good day! Call me if you need anything. Do you have your inhaler?”

Theo almost laughed, surprised. Instead, he patted down the pockets of the backpack that had been waiting by the front door back at the house. His fingers ran over the telltale lump in the side pocket, one that he hadn’t felt in years, but the feeling was still just as familiar. He nodded.

He watched her drive away, standing on the curb with the backpack slung over one shoulder. Whatever kind of dream this was, whether it would turn out to be another nightmare or a pleasant one, it was disturbingly realistic. Beacon Hills High looked the same as any other day, as long as it was a day not involving murder.

Besides Tara, what made Theo most concerned was his doubt about what role he was supposed to be playing. Playing the part wasn’t complicated as long as he knew what was expected. Being the lone wolf returning after years in search for a pack and a place to call home – that wasn’t too hard, although a little cliché. Over the years, Theo’s charisma provided an easy cushion to the Doctors’ schemes, and his acting chops grew along with the litany of roles he’d had.

Now, who was he? A caring brother? A rebellious son? A teenager who missed the first few weeks of his senior year in the hospital? And for what?

His fingers twitched at his side, hand jerking toward his jeans’ pocket. His phone. He could always call Scott and ask for help – whatever was affecting him, whatever or _whoever_ sent him to this strange reality could be affecting all of them. Although his personal safety wasn’t high on Scott’s list of priorities, Beacon Hills is, and the bizarre return of Theo’s life and family definitely changed Beacon Hills. For the better or worse? It was too soon to tell.

It only took a second of scrolling through his contact to realize that he had almost no numbers stored in his phone. His family and a few names he recognized from his childhood in Beacon Hills, but no Scott, no Liam, no Malia.

Theo swore under his breath, cursing the modern technology that has made it unnecessary to memorize telephone numbers, and headed for the doors of the school. If he couldn’t call them, he’d have to find them, but laying low in a precarious situation like this new, perfect life he’d been dropped into was important. He couldn’t raise too many suspicions. Especially now that he knew how much suspicion can cost.

The peaceful morning was interrupted violently as soon as he took his first step inside the building. He suppressed a low growl as he was jostled from behind by a few students running through the doors.

“Sorry!” One called over their shoulder as they ran down the hall, toward the shifting mass of students shouting.

_Fight! Fight! Fight!_

Theo struggled not to roll his eyes. Some behaviors were so mundane and childish they made him rethink his wish to ever be ‘normal.’

He needed to find Liam, and fast. Even Mason or Corey would do, but their attitudes toward him would only make it more difficult to find Scott, while Liam was a direct line to the alpha’s attention.

He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, trying to focus in on Liam’s scent. It had been a few days since he’d seen him and so much had happened that it might be difficult to pick up at first, but it had become familiar enough that it shouldn’t be difficult. He stood by the doors, trying to block out the shouts from the fight down the hall.

Nothing. All he could smell was the sterility of the hallways cleaned overnight and the thick AXE body spray drifting down from a group of boys by the lockers, who were trying unsuccessfully to look as if they weren’t watching the all the drama at the opposite end of the hall.

Why couldn’t he pick up any scent? Not even Liam’s – there was nothing.

Theo frowned.

The lockers clanged as somebody was thrown up against them.

_Where the hell are the teachers?_

It was like no one had a grip on authority. Theo allowed himself to step forward toward the argument, just to see what was happening and who it might be who had gotten caught up in the rapidly intensifying fist fight.

Avoiding the students jostling around the wide circle containing the brawl, Theo peered over their shoulders, between heads, to catch a glance.

“Oh, shit,” he said.

Liam held some guy, a lacrosse player judging by the gear scattered across the floor, up against the lockers by his collar. Along with the duffel bag and lacrosse stick, blood splattered the shiny surface of the floor as well as Liam’s shirt and fist. He snarled something into the guy’s face, their noses nearly pressed together, before leaning away again, his arm winding back with him.

Blood dripped from his closed fist. His claws must have pierced through the thin skin of his palm.

Someone had to stop him, and it wouldn’t be Mason, who stood on the sidelines along with everyone else, shouting. Unlike the others, who merely egged him on, Mason screamed, “Liam, stop!”

Theo dropped his backpack and pushed through the crowd. He didn’t care how rough he was being as he shoved people away, knowing if anyone was going to stop the spread of fear through this town again, it would have to be him, at this moment. He was the only one strong enough.

“You heard the man, Liam,” Theo said, grabbing Liam’s arm firmly, “you need to stop.”

Theo expected the force of Liam’s anger to redirect to him. It was fine, he could handle it. What he didn’t expect was Liam’s arm easily ripped out of his grasp or the thick pain of Liam’s elbow slamming back into Theo’s jaw.

_What the hell?_ He stumbled back, his head throbbing. Around him, the crowd only grew louder. A girl held onto Theo’s arm, supporting him so he wouldn’t fall over as he fought through the pain.

Liam had hit Theo before. Many times. Even broken his nose. It had never hurt this badly or for this long.

A whistle cut through the air and the crowd dispersed within seconds, leaving Theo standing alone with only the girl’s arm around his waist as he blinked back tears.

Luckily, the piercing sound had been enough to break Liam out of his rage. Mason had stayed, too, looking around nervously as the Coach shouted at Liam to get to the principal’s office, but didn’t cast a second glance Theo’s way as he grabbed Liam’s arm, dragging him in the direction of the administrative offices.

“Are you okay?”

Theo turned to look at the girl finally. His hand remained on his jaw. He hoped it wasn’t broken.

Shock sliced through the pain as he looked at her. Hayden.

“Fine,” Theo said as he stepped back, away from her touch. “Thank you.”

She tucked her long, dark hair behind her ears, looking doubtful. “Are you sure? Maybe you should go to the nurse.”

Honestly, he wasn’t sure. The throbbing in his bones should have already subsided, but it hadn’t.

“I think I’ll be okay,” he said, but talking only made the ache grow.

“Theo, it’s okay if you admit you’re not a big tough man,” she said, rolling her eyes, although worry still showed plainly on her face. Theo didn’t have to smell her chemosignals to pick up on that, neither did it lessen the confusion of the situation.

“I’m okay, Hayden,” Theo managed. “I don’t think anything’s broken at least.”

Hayden nodded, relieved. She looked down at the mess around them and remained silent as she watched the victim’s friends help him down the hall. Her expression morphed, her lip curled up and brows furrowed. Disgusted. “Liam Dunbar is the worst.”

Theo raised his eyebrows, opened his mouth, but she didn’t need a response to continue.

“He’s such a bully. Always has been.” Hayden turned her head to regard Theo, studying him. “You’re a good guy. Trying to stand up to him like that. Nobody else does.”

“He doesn’t seem like the bullying type,” Theo mused.

Hayden snorted. “What kind of medication did they put you on when you were in the hospital, Theo?”

“You know, the usual,” Theo replied smoothly. “What was all this about?”

“I don’t know. He probably just looked at him wrong or something. That guy needs serious help. Remember when he punched me in the sixth grade ‘cause I got too close?”

Theo didn’t, but he nodded.

Hayden shook her head and leaned over to retrieve Theo’s backpack from the ground. “We should go to class before they send _you_ to the principal. We have first period together, right? I remember from registration day. I’ll show you the way.”

Theo trailed behind her as she walked in the direction of class, still carrying his backpack. So, he was friends with Hayden Romero. That would be easy enough, as long as he didn’t bring up everything he knew that apparently she had forgotten – or had it not happened here?

He doubted it. Being relieved of your sins was never that easy, especially not in a town overrun with the supernatural.

He cast a glance over his shoulder as they left the scene of the crime, his gaze sweeping over the blood spatter. He still needed to get to Liam, but he didn’t know how, not with his new best friend having such a hatred for him. His one chance might be a class with the beta, but that was something he would have to wait for.

Theo groaned. He had exceptional patience, but in this case, it might not be enough.

 

 

He tapped his pencil against the lab table, watching the clock with unease as it ticked closer to the end of the day. Only one hour and he would be trapped in the car with Tara again and so far he had learned absolutely nothing. It was absolutely excruciating, having to play a normal teenager with normal friends and hold his tongue whenever anything reminded him of his excess of knowledge on the occult, which was even more difficult considering how often there were opportunities for that kind of talk in a place like Beacon Hills.

Theo was ready to give up entirely, just hope he could back to the house he had woken up in this morning and crawl into bed, hope it was all just a confusing dream, and he could wake up out in the preserve once more. He knew it wouldn’t happen, deep in his chest, which ached, by the way, but he could imagine it.

Liam entered the room a second before the bell rang. He crossed the room to Theo’s table and stopped, abruptly, right in front of it.

“You’re in my seat,” Liam said, not unkindly.

“I can move, if you want,” Theo offered, making no move to do so. “But maybe I can stay here. You did hit me in the face this morning.”

It wasn’t how he had hoped to open a conversation with Liam. Theo’s mouth wasn’t doing him any favors today.

Liam stared at him for a long moment before moving around to the other side of the lab table, sitting in the empty seat beside Theo. “I was wondering when I’d get a lab partner this year. _If_ I was going to get one.”

“You seem very popular,” Theo said, his tone dry, but the quirk of Liam’s lips let Theo know he was aware of the friendly undertone.

“I’m Liam,” he said, offering Theo his hand.

Twice in one day, Liam had surprised him. Theo didn’t like how the beta had the upper hand in that. Still, he took Liam’s hand and shook it briefly.

“You don’t know me?” Theo asked.

Liam looked surprised now as if the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. “Should I?”

_Shit_. No use in moving backward. At least the lack of recognition came with a lack of hatred and distrust.

“No, probably not. Just that you almost broke my jaw,” Theo said, smiling pleasantly anyway. “You must have a wicked uppercut.”

Liam smiled and shifted in his seat, obviously uncomfortable. “Um. I guess I can be a little intense.”

“Like when you punched Hayden Romero in the sixth grade?” Theo asks.

Might not be the friendliest reminder, but it established a relationship. Theo knew Liam had to still like Hayden, even if in this realm of the universe everything that had happened…had not happened. But in connecting Theo with Hayden, Liam might feel even more indebted.

Liam looked down at the table. “She, uh, told you about that?”

“I think everyone knows about that,” Theo said. “But it was a long time ago.”

“Right,” Liam sighed.

“Do you know-?” Theo started.

“Alright, focus up here, please!” the teacher at the front of the room called, tapping on the board. Liam pulled out his notebook, leaning forward with his forearms pressed onto the table top as he focused in on the lesson.

Theo sighed. It would have to be later. After class, maybe, and he could catch Liam and ask about Scott. All he had to do was get his number and he was sure he would believe him. As much as he hated to admit it, Scott could figure this out. If not him, then Stiles and Lydia. He knew they could, and that they would, given the chance.

But as soon as class, and school, ended, Liam ran out the door, leaving Theo sitting alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just posted the first part, but I've been thinking about this all day and just had to keep writing and post again! I feel really excited about this. I don't know how often I'll be able to upload but for now I'm going wild with the pace I'm at. :)
> 
> Hayden! She wasn't originally a part of the plan, but it just made sense, which will be explained as the story goes on. And Liam! He's just an angry boy, someone help him.
> 
> My main concern is not doing Theo's character justice, so I hope as I keep writing I can deliver the complexity that his perspective on the world has, even if it is a 'perfect' world (already doesn't seem too perfect, does it?)
> 
> Also, I added a few tags. Will probably be making additions throughout the story or as I think of them.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The words on the page swam in Theo’s vision. He rubbed his eyes hard, blinking away the spots that danced over the sunlit table when he opened them again.

The library wasn’t very busy, thankfully. He had a pile of homework to catch up on in front of him, but it remained untouched as he skimmed the pages of the books he’d grabbed off the Mythology shelf.

Theo was used to being alone. At least, he was used to keeping his thoughts to himself. In this case, however, he found himself wishing for just one person to bounce some ideas off of. Being completely self-reliant was detrimental when you had no clue what was happening or what to do.

He closed the book in his lap, sighing. So far, he’d found absolutely nothing about mysterious people appearing in the woods and changing reality. He knew that it had to do with that brief interaction. He knew that his apparent decision to keep his sister alive had changed life in Beacon Hills, potentially for everyone.

Theo rubbed his jaw, his fingers digging into the tender flesh that had steadily bruised throughout the day. Everything else, despite the lack of answers, he could handle.

But being human? Oh, he hated that.

What were his options, though? Steal some organs from the hospital and track down the Dread Doctors? No, he knew how that turned out. Besides, life would be far easier without any blood on his hands.

Theo tapped his finger on the cover of the next book in his tall stack of unopened options. Maybe he was looking at the situation all wrong. If he asked Scott for help, he would have to admit to everything he’d done – including _killing_ Scott. Maybe there was another way.

“Theo, right?”

Theo looked up from the book, not really having been reading it anyway. He stared at Mason for no shorter than five seconds before nodding. “That’s me.”

Mason smiled, resting his hand on the table and leaning his weight onto it. “Great. I’m your Physics tutor.”

“Oh,” Theo said, “I have a lab partner.”

“Oh, yeah, I know, Liam,” Mason said. His expression shifted as soon as the words left his mouth.

_He wasn’t supposed to say that_. Theo smiled, amused.

“Uh, anyway,” Mason said. “Even though you have a partner, I’m supposed to help you catch up.”

Theo nodded and motioned for him to sit.

Mason smiled again, taking a seat next to Theo. He spread his own notebook and papers out on the table in the space Theo left before the mythology books caught his eye. “Um. Writing a paper?”

Theo shrugged, gathering up the books into one stack in the corner of the table. “Just a hobby.”

“Pretty interesting hobby,” Mason said thoughtfully.

Theo smiled, a little smug. He couldn’t help it. “Probably more common than you think.”

Mason opened his mouth, as if he were about to ask a follow up question, but then decided against it, and pointed at Theo’s Physics textbook instead. “How about we get started? I have to drive my friend home after Lacrosse practice ends.”

If he believed in God, Theo would have been praying for salvation from this tutoring session. He still needed to lay low, however, and get into the good graces of the pack if he was going to figure this whole thing out.

Reluctantly, he reached for the textbook.

Although his senses weren’t heightened as usual, he could still see the way Mason snuck glances at him throughout their study session. Theo was used to Mason watching him with suspicion, but this was decidedly different.

Theo knew he was attractive. It wasn’t really vanity – he just was aware of how he looked and how to use other people’s perception of him to get what he wanted. It wasn’t even manipulation, not really, if both parties got something out of it in the end.

Theo relaxed slightly, knowing that at least Mason’s interest could lead him somewhere closer to Scott, if Liam fell through entirely. Who knew it would be so difficult to get ahold of someone that everyone in town knew?

His phone vibrated twice in quick succession on the table and he looked at the screen, curious to see who would be texting him. It was an unfamiliar number, without a contact name, so he murmured a polite apology to Mason before unlocking the phone to read the text.

 

_Are you still coming to sinema friday? -_ _4:17 pm_

_:)  -_ _4:17 pm_

 

Theo frowned. Who was this? Hayden?

“You’re going to Sinema?” Mason asked.

Theo looked up at him, turning the phone over screen down out of habit.

Mason smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I just- I just saw it on accident.”

“It’s okay,” Theo said, offering him a slight smile in return. “I don’t know. Why?”

“I just, uh, didn’t think you were the type to go there,” Mason said after a brief moment of silence.

Theo shrugged. “Isn’t that where everyone goes? It’s the only club in Beacon Hills with an all ages night.”

“Right,” Mason said, clearing his throat. “Yeah, of course. Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume anything.”

Theo studied him, the embarrassed fidgeting, the slight hunching of his shoulders as he leaned away from him again, how he chanced another glance at Theo. _This could work._ “It’s pretty safe to assume.”

“Oh,” Mason said, a little flustered. “Maybe I’ll see you there.”

“Fun,” Theo said, amused. “Are you going to bring your boyfriend?”

Mason laughed, surprised. “Um. What? I don’t have a boyfriend.”

_Interesting_. _Add that to the list_.

Theo didn’t press any further but left a smile playing on his lips, trying his best to appear coy. He clicked his pen a few times, thoughtful. They didn’t know him. Made sense, if he was only human, except he would probably still know Scott and Stiles – that would have to be investigated further. Clearly, his reluctance to participate in the experiments meant that the Dread Doctors had not returned to Beacon Hills and there were no chimeras in the county, at least he hoped. Corey must not have broken up with his boyfriend or whatever. Hayden still hated Liam.

It was possible, even, Theo mused, sliding his gaze back to Mason, who tried his best to seem like he didn’t notice, it was possible that Liam hadn’t fessed up to his best friend as quickly. Theo figured he’d forced Liam’s hand with the whole thing, but it was, of course, possible that in this alternate reality he’d admitted the truth anyway.

“Bring a friend then,” Theo said. “Bring Liam. Maybe we can get him and Hayden to make up.”

Mason spluttered out another surprised laugh and leaned back in his seat. He considered Theo for a long moment and Theo waited, patient, while he looked his fill. “Are you a matchmaker, Theo?”

Theo went for an innocent expression. “Do I seem like the type to pair up a friend with someone who hit me in the face?”

Mason blinked a few times before the realization hit him. “Oh. That was you?”

“Unfortunately.”

Mason smiled sheepishly. “Liam’s not usually like that. He’s a good guy. You’ll see.”

 

 

When Theo wasn’t in school or playing catch up, there was still time to waste. Ordinarily, Theo would try to bulk up or else maintain his current physique – even a chimera needed to work out – but circumstances kept him sedentary.

The first day, he’d tried to go for a run after school, much to the concern of his mother, but ended up having to use the inhaler. He’d been sent back to his room to _sit_. Sitting was _terrible_. Theo had never been told to not do anything before – there was always something to do – and for the past week he had been forced to sit and watch sports on television with his father, a strange, quiet man.

Being human was _exhausting_.

Since running was out of the question due to his poor lung function and even more miserable attitude that kept his grounding firmly in place, Theo checked out every book on mythology out of the high school library. When he read through those, he ventured to the city public library and checked out another stack of books. He read with speed and determination early into the morning, went to school a few hours later to sit dutifully through his classes, attended tutoring sessions with Mason, went home to repeat the cycle, and by Friday, Theo still knew nothing.

Nothing about the being he’d met in the woods, that is. He had a running list of everything he learned about this new life, and tried to keep them separated by person.

Tara’s new job was at a marketing firm downtown. It was perfectly mundane, which meant Theo couldn’t concentrate whenever she talked about it.

His mother and father barely spoke, and when they did it was only about bills or grocery lists. The bills were for Theo’s numerous hospital visits. He’d just been released from an inpatient stay for a particularly rough bout of pneumonia, but it hadn’t been the first time.

None of those facts were important. They left Theo feeling unsettled, but bored. Humanity was proving to be as irritating as it was tiring, and Theo found himself wondering why Scott’s pack bothered so much with their ties to it.

The useful facts were these: Hayden and Theo had become good friends in the eighth grade when Theo was held back because his health made it impossible to pass his classes; Mason and Liam knew them but kept their distance, presumably because of the Hayden v. Liam rivalry.

Much better than that, Mason _liked_ Theo. It wasn’t hard to figure out since Mason was such an easy read, and Theo knew he could use it to his benefit. It was unlikely, however, that Scott would trust Theo based on Mason alone. Liam was still the way to go.

Theo stood in front of his bedroom mirror, smoothing down the wrinkles in his black t-shirt as he twisted his torso to get a good look at himself.

“You look good,” Hayden said. She was lounging on his bed, her chin cupped in her palm as she watched him, waiting. “Who are you grooming for?”

“You, of course,” Theo said without missing a beat. He winked at her in the mirror, shifting from foot to foot as he took in the line of his own shoulders. They were different – narrower, significantly less defined. Ugly.

“No,” Hayden said. “You’re meeting someone, aren’t you?”

Theo didn’t respond quickly enough, and Hayden threw a pillow at his back, but it bounced off harmlessly onto the floor. He smiled. Although he wouldn’t have thought it, hanging out with Hayden wasn’t a chore. It was almost enjoyable.

“You are!” Hayden exclaimed. When he looked back at her, her cheeks were pink, but she smiled widely. “Who is it? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s just one of my tutors,” Theo said. He didn’t want to give too much away. If he said _Mason_ , Hayden would hear _Liam_ , and he couldn’t have her backing out. Her companionship was the only reason his mother had agreed to let him go out.

“You’re a frustrating man, Theo.”

Theo couldn’t really argue with that.

The drive to Sinema was short, filled with the radio turned up louder than Theo would’ve been able to handle with his super-hearing. At first, he refused to sing along, although he knew almost all the words from his time driving aimlessly around Beacon Hills looking for places to pull over. Hayden was full of energy, though, and her enthusiasm roped him into a few songs near the end of the ride. It was fun, but Theo wouldn’t admit that if asked.

He thought it would take a little effort and a lot of convincing to get them inside, but Hayden tucked something into the bouncer’s pocket and he didn’t breathe a word, just let them walk past as if he didn’t even see them.

Inside, the lights were multicolored and bright, flashing even through Theo’s closed eyelids. The bass to a tacky EDM song thumped wildly from the speakers. It was annoying, even with regular hearing, but that was probably just his personal preference. He could see how it would be fun for others. He would rather play the radio low, set to the college station, all unfamiliar music and guitar and crooning. But that wouldn’t be very good for dancing.

“Where’s your tutor?” Hayden asked over the music. She gestured to the bar, raised her eyebrows. He shook his head. No drinks tonight – he needed a clear head.

“I don’t know, he’ll turn up somewhere,” Theo replied. He glanced around the crowd. No sign of them yet.

“Maybe I’ll find someone tonight, too,” Hayden said. “Think you could help me out?”

Theo looked back at her. She wasn’t wearing anything particularly revealing, but she didn’t need to in order to catch attention. The way the light danced off her hair and glinted in her eyes did enough. “I don’t think you need anyone’s help.”

Hayden smiled, pleased, and hooked her arm through Theo’s. “Dance with me. At least until your date gets here.”

Theo started to argue, but she dragged him into the crowd before he could.

They stayed on the dance floor for a long time, so long Theo began to think he’d been stood up, but his worries faded into something else when he first heard the screams.

People scattered quickly, shoving into Theo and Hayden in their rush to exit. Theo pulled Hayden close to his chest on instinct, gripping her shoulder tightly enough to leave bruises.

“What the hell!” Hayden shouted above the noise, trying to pull away from him.

Theo scanned the club, looking for the source of screams. When he located it, he shoved Hayden toward the exit like all the others. He knew his mouth was moving, but couldn’t hear his voice over the rush in his ears.

Toward the center of the dance floor, a man lay writhing in a slick glittering orange and red puddle. His eyes were turned up toward the ceiling, while smoke exhaled from his nose and mouth like from a volcano. It was bizarre – unlike anything Theo had seen before and he had seen a lot of unsavory things in his relatively short life.

“Get out of here!” Theo shouted, pushing Hayden toward the exit again before he started toward the man. The closer he got, the more it seemed that the smoke enveloped him, making it impossible to see or hear anything outside of the cloud around him and the man on the floor in front of him. He ignored it, kneeling by his side, the puddle of _whatever_ sinking into the denim covering his knees.

“Hey, hey,” Theo said, his voice wavering. He fisted his hands into the front of the man’s shirt, trying to lift him off the ground a little, but the man only groaned, his chest wracked with sobs, and Theo dropped him again. “Jesus, okay. We’ll get you out of here, don’t worry.”

The smoke around them dissipated as another figure joined them. They were tall and Theo couldn’t make out their face even with the lights flashing. The music had cut out as the DJ fled, but Theo hadn’t even heard their footsteps approaching. Their imposing figure sent a shudder down Theo’s spine, too dark, too silent, too reminiscent of the Doctors.

“Theo, look out!”

Theo jerked back at the sound of Hayden’s voice, just in time for another body to fly over his crouched form, knocking into the towering figure. The two fell backward, one of them snarling and snapping while the other remained silent. Theo grabbed for the man again and dragged him across the empty dancefloor, through sticky beer spills and scuff marks, to the bar. He propped him up against it, panting, his chest tight. He didn’t know what the hell that thing, person, _whatever_ was, but he could assume that it didn’t mean well. This guy might be alive, but he was in pain.

Wheezing, Theo turned his attention to Liam.

He was in close combat with the shadowy creature, who blocked every swipe of Liam’s claws, ducked every punch. Theo watched them closely, flexing his fingers in a closed fist. Every blow the figure landed on Liam felt like a punch to his own gut.

Then the other one stepped in. Shadow and flame, glowing yet hidden just out of sight. Theo could feel them like a burning in his fingertips – it was him, the man from the forest. And he was heading straight for Liam. He would never see him in time.

Theo stood, grabbing a bottle from the bar. He heard Hayden shout somewhere in the background, but his ears were filled with the rush of something else – adrenaline, blood.

He rushed toward Liam, toward the tall figure, to the one he’d been looking for.

It was hard to see him. His gaze kept sliding right off his form like some magic kept him from focusing on his existence for too long. The burning in his fingers had traveled to his chest, and his stomach felt heavy. He was only a few steps behind him now and couldn’t hear anything anymore. He swung the bottle hard, cool relief flooding through him as he made contact with the back of the shadow’s skull, and then he saw nothing else.

 

 

Theo knew he would have to get new curtains if he ever wanted to sleep in. The sunlight shining through his window was too bright for him to sleep past sunrise, and for the past week he’d woken every morning tired and irritated. The only difference this time was the pounding ache behind his eyes as he struggled to sit up, his balance off like he was drunk. Theo had never been drunk, but he could imagine this was what it would feel like.

By the time he opened his eyes fully, he had become acutely aware that there was another change in the room. The mattress dipped next to him with the weight of another body. He rubbed his eyes before turning toward it, surprised to see Hayden’s long, dark hair peeking up from under the duvet.

_How drunk did he get last night?_

But he hadn’t been drinking at all, had he? The night came back to him in flashes. The lights, the crowd, the man on the ground and the two shadows that came out of nowhere. Liam appearing in the same sudden rush.

“Hey, you’re awake.”

Theo jerked back, startled, and smacked his head back against the headboard. He swore under his breath, his chest tight and aching again from the shock.

Liam sat up, his chest barely clearing the edge of the mattress. He held his hands up as if to show he was unarmed, but Theo knew Liam’s weapons were always carried with him no matter if he wanted them or not.

“What are you doing here?” Theo asked.

He cast another look around the room, took in the blankets on the floor underneath Liam, and knew that he had brought them both back to Theo’s and had stayed to make sure they were safe. It shouldn’t have surprised Theo. It was something Scott would do. But it wasn’t Scott would do for _him_ , so it surprised him anyway. Theo hated surprises.

“I’m grounded,” Theo said stupidly before Liam even opened his mouth.

“Um, okay?” Liam said after a brief moment. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright. And, um, ask if you needed anything.”

“After last night, I feel like I need therapy,” Theo said, shifting to swing his legs off the bed. He paused, squeezing his eyes shut again as the pounding in his head grew worse. Liam touched his ankle. Theo looked down at him again, holding his gaze.

By the way Liam glanced away and back, Theo knew he was trying to act like he wasn’t doing anything, but the black lines running up his fingers told otherwise. Theo didn’t move. He didn’t want to spook him mid-favor.

When the pain had subsided, Theo spoke again, his voice low. “Did you bring us back?”

“I drove your truck,” Liam said. “Sorry.”

Theo waited, unconcerned with the truck. He just wanted to know how the fight ended. Liam seemed to understand after a few silent seconds because he continued, but not in the way Theo expected.

“What are you?”

Theo stared at him. “What?”

“I mean.” Liam glanced away and back again, twisting his fingers into the blankets that still covered his knees. “Mason told me that you were researching supernatural stuff. And I came with him last night to make sure you weren’t going to hurt him, but then _you_ ended up being the one getting hurt, and I’m not supposed to let anyone get hurt. So. If you need help, I can help you.”

“How can you help me?” Theo asked, studying his face.

Liam sighed a little. “I don’t know. But I’ll try.”

Theo eyed him for a long minute before he extended his hand to him, wordless. Liam blinked at it, then up at him, confused, but Theo stayed still, waiting until Liam put his hand in Theo’s.

Theo smirked, holding onto it as he stood, and using Liam’s surprise to pull him up as well. Liam stumbled a little, still holding tightly to his hand. Their chests brushed. Theo held Liam’s hand firmly between their stomachs, acutely aware of the warmth that his body seemed to radiate. Theo’s thighs were pressed back against the mattress, but he didn’t push Liam away, and Liam didn’t step back.

“I accept,” Theo murmured.

“What?” Liam breathed, wide-eyed.

“I accept your help,” Theo murmured. “Can I get you some breakfast?”

Theo released his hand and Liam stepped back. Theo didn’t wait for his response or for Hayden to wake up, stepping lightly past Liam and over the blankets on the floor to head out the doorway. As he started to the kitchen, Theo could hear the careful footsteps of one Liam Dunbar following behind him.

Theo would have to thank Mason for being so useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you anyone who was waiting for doing so! I appreciate all the kind comments so, so much, they are really the fuel to my day!! I hope this is enough to make up for the lack of updating and I hope it isn't confusing, I just felt the need to really jumpstart the plot here :) Thank you, thank you to anyone reading.


End file.
